1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connecting device for fittingly connecting female and male connectors together, for example, when automatically mounting component parts of an automobile.
2. Background
Recently, the automatic mounting of various component parts of an automobile has been strongly promoted. For example, it has now been required that the connection of a wire harness be performed simultaneously with the mounting of an instrument panel on a dashboard. FIG. 12 shows one example of a conventional arrangement as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application No. 1-42345. Mounting guides b are provided on a central portion of a dashboard a, and engagement e rails for engaging the guides are provided on an instrument panel d. Simultaneously with the mounting of the instrument panel d on the dashboard a, connectors c on the right and left sides of the dashboard are respectively connected to connectors c' on the instrument panel. As shown in FIG. 13, the connector c' is in the form of a movable connector having an annular springs f provided on four sides thereof such that the connector is moveable in the horizontal and vertical directions to compensate for mounting error. The connector is supported in fitting groove h provided in one of connector mounting plates g.
With such a construction, dimensional error in the direction of fitting of the connectors cannot be sufficiently accommodated. Further, due to the inertia produced when mounting a relatively heavy instrument panel d, the two connectors c and c' are shifted from an initially-fitted condition to a completely-fitted condition with their orientations unchanged. Therefore, when the number of poles of the connector terminals is large, or when the force of insertion of the terminals is large, a large force is exerted on the connectors, resulting in a problem that the terminals and the connector housing are likely to be damaged. Therefore, the electrical connection cannot be reliably achieved.